


Experimental Kisses

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: After performing a kissing experiment, the Mythical crew dares Rhett and Link to kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on GMMore: Kissing Through Hands Experiment.  
> For Tropetastic Tuesday 3: Kissing on a dare (and oops we kind of liked it what now)

“Let’s just keep the tradition of almost kissing but never actually kissing alive.”

It was for science, of course. Could an app with a built-in sensor replicate a kiss? They had no such device, but they had their producer and some latex gloves. 

Stevie couldn’t stop giggling as her bosses kissed her gloved hands and she attempted to replicate the subtle movements of their lips. It got worse when Rhett asked if he could use his tongue. She poked her finger into Link’s mouth and dissolved in embarrassed laughter. 

Link’s cheeks had never been more pink. Especially after he viewed the photoshopped images Eddie put up on the monitor. He howled with laughter, his hair flopping back and settling down in a disheveled state.

By the time the cameras stopped rolling, Rhett was sweating and Link had tears rolling down his face.

“Listen,” Stevie said as she removed the gloves and walked back to her seat. “Next time, just kiss each other for real and leave me out of it.” She walked away laughing and shaking her head.

Eddie scoffed from the corner. “Like they haven’t already. I mean, Tumblr seems to think so.”

Rhett rolled his eyes and started shuffling through the items on his side of the desk.

“Oh come on, you know they have,” announced Alex from the far corner. “There’s no way they haven’t. Can’t you just imagine … that one time in college when they got a little too drunk?” Alex made fake moon eyes at the ceiling, blinking and pursing his lips. 

Link dismissed him gently. “Shut up, Alex.” 

“Ooo, me thinks Link doth protest too much!” Eddie teased. He pulled up a drawing from Tumblr, this one of Link curling into Rhett’s chest, kissing him behind the ear. 

“All right, that’s enough, Eddie,” Rhett said through gritted teeth.

Another drawing appeared, this one decidedly not safe for work. Most of the crew laughed, some giggling while others cackled. Stevie and Jen looked away.

“Come on, guys, grow up. You’re acting like a bunch of teenagers,” Rhett said. But he couldn’t keep his eyes off the monitor.

“I’ll give you 50 bucks.” Mike, because of course it was Mike, opened his wallet. 

The crew watched. 

Link turned in his chair. “For what?”

Mike gestured, holding a couple of wrinkled bills in his hand. “You kiss Rhett. And I’ll give you 50 bucks.”

Link rolled his eyes again, ignoring Mike’s dare. 

“Do it!” came Alex’s cry from across the studio.

Link’s fingers shook. Rhett’s hands started to sweat. Mike waggled the bills in his hand.

A multitude of voices all at once called out “kiss him” and “do it”. This kind of banter and teasing wasn’t out of place at Mythical Entertainment. But the stiffening posture and clenched jaws of the men in charge told Stevie they had taken it too far. 

The rest of them didn’t notice until Rhett yelled.

“I said that’s enough!” His voice echoed through the studio space. His fist came down on the desk.

A rare silence descended over them. The wide-eyed crew froze, fearful for the first time in their employment.

Link stood, his face grave as he looked over the faces of his employees. They cringed, preparing for the reprimand they deserved. But it didn’t come.

Instead, he struck like a viper; he grabbed Rhett by both sides of his face and kissed him. Their mouths collided, Link’s bottom lip slipping easily in between Rhett’s. 

It lasted just a breath of a moment too long, Rhett’s hands moving to Link’s waist a second too quickly, Link’s touch a fraction too gentle.

He broke away and faced the crew with pink cheeks and slick lips. “Happy?”

Mike held out the wrinkled bills, his mouth open dumbly. Link pushed his hand away and stormed out of the studio.

Rhett found him a few minutes later in the office, crossed-legged on the couch and typing something on his phone. He shut the door behind him. “Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey,” Link said, without looking up. 

Rhett settled down on the couch next to him. 

Link turned to him and grinned. “Think they bought it?”

Rhett nodded proudly. “Oh yeah. They have no clue. Now come here, and give me a real kiss.”

Link pounced like a cat, throwing the phone to the floor and pushing Rhett down onto his back. This kiss was slow and meandering, lips and tongues playing a languid game of chase, hands wandering to hips and ducking under clothing.

Link had to catch his breath and laid his head on Rhett’s chest, listening to his heart beat for him and him alone. “We’ll have to tell them eventually.”

“Yeah, we will. But not yet.” He kissed Link’s forehead and caressed his back.

“When?”

Rhett tipped Link’s chin toward him with his finger, soft green eyes meeting ocean blue. Crinkles formed in the corners of their eyes as their mouths turned to smiles. “Doesn’t matter. Whenever you’re ready.”

Link snuggled deeper into Rhett’s arms. “I could be ready now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said. “But it’s more fun to leave them hanging for a while, don’t you think?” He grinned mischievously.

Rhett snorted with laughter. “You’re kind of sadistic, you know that?”

Link got up on his knees, straddling Rhett and staring down at him with a glint in his eye. “And you love it. Don’t you?”

Rhett licked his lips. “Yes, sir.”

Link raised an eyebrow and ran his tongue over his teeth. Rhett prepared for the worst, and soon found himself begging for mercy from Link’s tickle attack.

“Stop, stop!” he cried breathlessly. He took hold of Link’s wrists, pinning them to his chest. Link returned to his favorite place, curled up and fitting perfectly into the space beside Rhett. 

“Maybe we’ll tell them today,” he thought aloud. “They’re probably out there wondering who’s gonna get fired.”

Rhett nodded in agreement. “Yeah, maybe today. But maybe let ‘em sweat it out a little longer.”

“You want them to keep worrying?”

“Nah.” He kissed Link’s hair. He let his lips linger there as he savored Link’s scent. “I just want to stay here with you as long as I can.”

Link tilted his chin up, and stole another kiss.


End file.
